Exorcist and Beyblade
by Hiwatari-chan175
Summary: Beyblade and Gray-man. I'm sucks at summary. Basically the Bladebraker's bitbeast is one kind of Innocence. Now the Millennium Earl are after them, can they escape and fight back? No pairing, this is my first story so don't expect much. Also, I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

A two-toned hair signed. His friends had been moaning about break time for twenty minutes and his patience already started to glow thin. He desperately wanted his friends to shut their mouth but there was no way to stop them. A navy-blue hair teen, with blue-red cap firmly on his head, was the loudest one.

"Kai, please let us take a break!" He gave a puppy face at his captain, Kai.

"Tyson, you are not cute, now get off my face and finish your laps. Don't bother cheating, I'm counting." Kai replied bluntly, he opened his scarlet eyes and glared his loud teammates.

"Kai, this time I actually agree with him. We had been training for three hours straight now." A Chinese teen walked to them, his golden eyes met scarlet ones.

"Fine." Kai gave away.

"Yay! Kai actually let us rest today!" A blonde with baby blue eyes ran to his captain and hugged him.

"Off, Max!" Kai snapped. Despite his harsh words, his lips curled up an almost invisible smile.

"Aw, sorry Kai!" Max smiled.

Kai walked up to the team's mechanic, who remained silence since they stopped training, he was typing continuously.

"Kenny, how did they do?" Kai leaned over and took a glance at the other teen's computer.

"They still need training if they want to win this year's Beyblade championship. Rei needs to work on how to control his speed, Max needs to work on his attacks, and Tyson his defense." Kenny replied.

"Kenny, go inside and have lunch." Kai walked off.

"Kai! Are you going to have lunch too?" Kenny closed his laptop.

"Not hungry." Kai shook his head. Suddenly his phone rang. He just simply answered it.

:Hey Kai:

"Hey Red. Why are you calling me?"

:Is it wrong to check up on your teammates?:

"Hn."

:Same Kai as always. Anyway, can you guess where I am?:

"Tala, I don't know where you are."

:I'm outside your house!:

"What?" Kai exclaimed and disconnect the phone. As expected, a red head with a wolfy smile ran inside.

"Hey Kai!" He greeted the still stunned teen.

"Why are you here? Where are the others?"

"Ian, Spencer and Bryan are in Russia, I'm here to do some business with , the oh so great chair man." Tala shrugged

Suddenly, there was a girl walked inside the house, she had blue hair, and white skin.

"I'm sorry, I'm lost, can you show me how to get to the park?" She asked nicely, but something in her was off, Kai and Tala immediately on their guard.

"Uh, sure." Tala replied.

They led the girl to the central park, she offered them a small smile.

"Thanks so much!" She held out her hand for them to shook. But Kai narrowed his eyes and asked the girl.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Angelia Smile, you can call me Angelia." Angelia replied.

"You are not human." Tala snapped.

"Silly boy, of course I am human." She looked at Tala in the eyes.

"You think I am stupid?" Kai and Tala said together.

What happened next was one of the thing they will remember in a long time. The girl transformed into some kind of machine. Or a weapon.

"Oi, Tala, have you ever seen anything like this before?"

"No. Even when I was in the Abbey."

The Abbey. The worst place on Earth. A man named Boris Balkov turned children into emotionless soldiers. Kai, Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer once was members of that place.

Back to where they were, the weapon, increased when about twenty more of them surrounded the two boys.

"Tala, let's show them what we got."

"You are on!"

Kai and Tala get their Beyblade out of their pockets and clicked into their launcher.

"Go, Dranzer!"

"Wolborg!"

The two Beyblades, flew up in the air and smashed the machines.

"Impressive, boys." a voice spoke up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Kai asked, gave the mysterious man a deadly glare, but the man just stood there and chuckle. He was a fat man with a pink umbrella. Actually the man wasn't alone. Sat on his shoulder was a pre-teen girl, with dark blue hair and dark eyes. Tala narrowed his eyes. They didn't look like fighters, but somehow Tala had a bad feeling about those two. He gave Kai a slight punch in the arm to get his attention, then said.

"If they don't have anything to do with us, I believe we can leave now." Kai nodded.

"Sure." Tala looked at the other two, then turned to leave. He knew that Kai was on his guard and he will strike immediately if the two people behind them begin to attack.

And they did.

A bunch of machine thing appeared and surrounded the two boys. They clicked their beyblades into their launcher right away.

"Dranzer! Volcano Emission!"

"Wolborg! Novae Rog!"

Dranzer's fire swallowed the machines, burned them down to ash, while Wolborg's ice froze and broke them to thousands pieces.

"Ne, Akuma level one is no use. Can I play with them?" The small girl suddenly spoke, she gave the fat man a 'please' look.

"Okay, make sure that they are alive." The girl clapped in delight.

"Can I take Lero?" She asked again.

"This time is a no. I need to go after the others." The man said, and within a second, he climbed on his umbrella, and flied away.

"Wow, Kai, is it just me or is he flying?" Tala's eyes went wide.

"No, he really is flying. But what does he mean by 'go after the others'?" Kai asked his comrade, his eyes full of question.

"Ahem, hi! My name is Road Kamelot can will you play with me?" The little girl, or Road, asked.

"No." Kai replied bluntly, he keep on thinking about what the fat man said. He was flying to the Granger's dojo direction, what if the go after my team?

"Tala, I need you to go after that fat man." Kai told Tala, he swiftly switched back into Russian in order for the girl to not understand.

"Why?" Tala asked in their native language.

"Just do it!" Kai nearly yelled, he somehow forgot the presence of the girl.

"What are you two talking about? Never mind, but will you play with me?" Road smiled.

"No."

"Then die."

Sharp shape candles appeared out of nowhere and flew at their direction. Kai have to use his beyblade again, to defend himself.

"Tala, go now." Kai spoke quietly.

The red head Russian nodded and ran after the man. He was running very fast thanks to the abbey, and after about five minutes, he saw the man, standing outside the Granger's dojo...

Meanwhile.

Kai was having a hard time dodging the candles, his shirt was torn and blood seeped out of the wounds. Dranzer was weakening due to the injures he had. Kai was sure he can't keep going for much longer. Unless... he looked at his pocket.

Where a dark beyblade lied.

The fat man was observing the other Bladebrakers with their training. Rei was the first one to notice him, he told Tyson and Max to stop, then they began to talk with the man. Tala secretly move closer without any attention to himself. He think that it's the best to know what the man want.

"Who are you?" Max asked cheerfully, he was obviously on a sugar high period.

"You can call me Millennium Earl." he said, held out his hand for them to shook.

"My name is Rei, this is Max, and Tyson." Rei accepted the man's hand.

"Thank you Rei. But now I'm lost. Can you show me the way to the park?" Rei smiled happily.

This is it! Tala though. Kai told him to go back to find out what do they want.

"Stay away from them." Tala stepped out of his hiding place. The others eyed him in awe.

"Tala, what are you doing here?" Tyson asked, with Max nodding next to him.

"He attacked me and Kai with some kind of strange machine." Tala replied, with gasps followed.

"How's Kai then?" Tyson spoke again, this time he had his beyblade clicked on his launcher. Max, Rei, and Tala did the same.

"He's fine. At least when I left." Tala told the Chinese boy.

"I see that you already know what I'm up to." The man spoke, while the machine things appeared again, this time they looked slightly different.

"Die..." Was what they said. Just one word.

"Let it rip!" The four beyblader yelled in unison, the beyblades go for the machines. They did some damage, but the machines just won't butch.

"Something's wrong. They were much stronger then they was before." Tala though out loud.

"Of course they are. You two were fighting level one Akuma, those are level two. If you come with me, I will order them to stop." the man smiled darkly.

"Never!"

"Then I will beat you to death! Attack, my Akuma!"

"Wolborg, Novae Rog!" Tala yelled, used every last drops of his stamina, to froze those Akuma. They was frozen, however, Tala's beyblade stopped and he collapsed.

"Tala!" The three remaining beyblader called for Wolborg's wielder. No reply came.

The ice started to cracked. The Akuma broke through. They were heading to Tyson with incredible speed.

"Damn!" Tyson cursed, he closed his eyes to wait for the attack.

Nothing came.

Tyson hesitantly open his eyes again. This time he saw a white-haired boy no bigger than his age with his back at him. Tyson could barely see a strange scar ran down the boy's eyes. His hand was strange too. It had claws and the color was silver. Tyson couldn't quite describe it, but the boy was not a normal human.

"Allen Walker, how nice to see you here." the man said, he waved his hand and the Akuma stopped attacking instantly.

"Millennium Earl! I won't forgive you!" The boy named Allen spoke.

"This time I will let you have them. But next time you won't be so lucky. Road already got one." The man sneered.

"Kai won't lose that easily!" Tyson spat. The man just smile that creepy smile of his.

"Yeah and Yuu-chan will help him!" It belonged to a young man with red-orange hair, and an eye patch over his right eye. He also had Tala on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Road came. Her skirt was burned a little, but she seemed unharmed. She got exited right away when she saw Allen.

"What happened?" The Millennium Earl asked, his hand on the girl's head.

"Ne, I failed, I almost got him back then when he called another dark phoenix. Also, Kanda got in the way." Road sighed.

"Let's go."

"Yeah!"

Allen tried to stop them, but the red head boy told him to stop. That's when another boy came, with an unconscious Kai on his hand.

"Ehem, can we have some explanation here?" Rei stepped up, he was certainly confuse about this whole thing.

"Get in the house first." Allen said.

When they got in the house, Tyson's grampa took Kai and Tala to a spare bedroom, while the others were talking.

"Okay, my name is Allen, this is Lavi, and Kanda." Allen introduced himself, and his friends, while Kanda stood up to leave. The others sweat-dropped.

"My name is Rei, this is Tyson, and Max, our captain is Kai, you already know him, and the red head was Tala." Rei again do all the talking.

"Okay then, I can't explain what happened here, but later at our headquarter. What do you think?" Allen asked them.

"We still need to ask our captain."

"I agree then." They turned their heads and saw Kai, and Kanda, standing at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry if I keep anyone waiting! I had a few things to sort out and that includes a flight from Viet Nam to New Zealand, catching up on school, a flu, a mother hen mummy, and a bunch of homework and assessment! But I did it! Yay for me!**

Kai: She's back.

Kanda: Yeah!

Lenalee: Hi guys!

Kanda: Where were you?

Lenalee: On a mission, I'm not going to show up for a while!

Me: Hi guys! Do the disclaimer will ya?

All: She own Beyblade and -man because we are all idiots! No we are not... So she doesn't own it OK?

Warning! Tala colorful language coming in 3, 2, 1...

"Hey Bryan, I'm going to stay at Kai for a while, and no Ian, I am not going to save you this time. Shut the hell up Ian or I will feed you to Kai's dog when I get back. And I am not going to switch team! SHUT THE *BEEP* UP BRYAN OR I WILL KILL YOU TOO! SPENCER! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING LETTING THEM DRINK MY VODKA? AND FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT GOING TO SWITCH TEAMS YOU IDIOTS!" Tala was shouting at his cell phone, he was tired of his teammates thinking he was switching teams!

They agreed to go to the headquarters something, and the white hair boy, Allen, told Tala that he can come too, however, he cannot tell his teammates about this.

Kai was sitting next to him, his hand was holding his Dranzer, and she took quite a beating, same to Wolborg.

Tyson was moaning about how he needs food, the same with Allen. The red hair boy, known as Lavi, was teasing Kai about how he behaved like Kanda. Kai was, well, trying not to kill the annoying red head. Rei was reading with a sleeping and drooling Max on his left shoulder.

Kenny was typing into his computer, Dizzy. Once in a while he took a glance to the surrounding.

Kanda was holding his sword, and his guard was never down.

"Oi, Hiwa-chan, lighten up!" Lavi was clearly signing his death sentence.

"Baka usagi shut up!" Kai was losing his temper. Really quick. He needs some space. Right now.

"Hiwa-chan, don't be another Yuu-chan!"

"Usagi you are dead." Kai AND Kanda was giving him devil look and demon aura. In extra, Mugen was on Lavi's throat.

Kenny simply passed out.

"Wow, these two are really alike, they could be related!" Tyson said in a sing-song tone. Allen nodded, forgotten about how he needs food until a huge, and I mean it, huge rumbling sound came from his stomach. He grinned and began moaning with Tyson, and this time Max too, since he had woken up.

Tala just signed. His team was never like this. In the bus, they behaved themselves, and no sound was made. The Bladebrakers just different, and were loud (excluding Kai), and always claimed that they have the "Beyblading spirit" or something similar. No wonder Kai left.

The three other was loud also, except for the dark blue haired one. Tala could read his expression. Kanda's eyes were emotionless, no feeling, but fire still blazing in his eyes, very similar to Kai. Perhaps he had a bad past, too.

Allen stopped dead in track. An uneasy feeling filled his mind as he activated his cursed eye, while Kanda and Lavi, defiantly on track of what's going on, went for their weapons, Lavi with his hammer, and Kanda with his sword.

"You lot, stay here, and you two take care of them." Allen pointed to Kai and Tala, they nodded in return.

"Let's go!" Lavi shouted, went for the Akumas, and the others watched with amazement.

Allen activated his right arm, destroyed several Akumas on his way. The Akumas burned and explode, then the soul of the Akumas was freed and they flew into Heaven.

Lavi's style was different from Allen. He had a small hammer on his hand, he shouted.

"Ōzuchi Kozuchi (Big hammer small hammer)! Grow grow grow!" The hammer changed from small to extremely big, and he smashed the Akumas with it. The grin still on his face.

Kanda's power lies in his sword, he activated it ("Innocence, Hasudou!") then he lunged himself at his enemies, his blade sliced through them as the screamed and disappear into oblivion.

"Wow! They have magic!" From Tyson, he had a stupid look on his face.

"Cool! Can they give me some?" From Max, obviously.

"How could they possess such power?" Rei asked himself, but the others heard him.

"Technically that was impossible." Kenny answered Rei, his eyes still fixed on the scene (Where are his eyes anyway?).

"No they are not impossible." Tala spoke up, and Kai gave him a slight nod.

"How?" Tyson butted in.

"Think about it you idiot. Our bitbeasts exist and they seem supernatural to someone who don't know about them." Tala's face fixed into a frown as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh okay."

"Hn."

-(Time skip bought to you by Lavi and his hammer.)-

"What the *beep* did you just said?" Tala was practically looking at Komui with daggers in his eyes.

"What did he say?" Kai asked, and the others nodded as well.

"We have to *beep* stay here and *beep* drop the Beyblade championship! I want to *beep* kill him! And I'm about to *beep* do that now!" Komui was shivering; he began to think that Tala is Kanda's twin or someone similar. Tala was just about to kill Komui when Kai spoke to him in Russian, contains Tyson's and Komui's name. The other's eyes widened a little but after a while, Tala started to cool down and let the poor Komui speak.

"First, I need your names." Komui asked, and Rei nodded.

"My name is Rei Kon, I and a member of the Bladebrakers, or the BBA Revolution."

"HI! My name is Max Mizuhara nice to meet you Komui!"

"I'M TYSON GRANGER AND I'M THE WORLD CHAMP! BELIEVE IT! (Naruto moment!)

"Kai Hiwatari." "Hiwa-chan!" Kai and Lavi spoke at the same time. Kai turned and _glare_!

"Tala Ivanov." "Iva-chan!" Tala and Lavi spoke at the same time. Tala turned and…

"What the *beep* did you just *beep* said?" The angry red head was screaming at the freak out red head.

"Wow Tala can be very scary sometime." Tyson whispered to Max.

"Yeah."

"Listen up! For your safety you will have to stay here. You can ask any question you want."

-(Time skip bought to you by Tala's colorful language!)-

Kanda was eating his soba peacefully. The Moyashi was no where to be seen and he used that opportunity to have some quiet eating time. Beside him was Kai, eating Kalduny (Russian food) and Tala eating sushi. Those two was someone Kanda could consider teammates. They didn't give him any nickname like a certain idiot *cough*Lavi*cough* and don't eat much like the beansprout.

"Woahhhhhh! I'm soooooo hungry!" Kanda, Tala and Kai turned around in horror, and they wish they didn't.

Allen and Tyson was having a eating competition, and that wasn't a pretty sight.

_"Another food freak. How bad can this get?" _

-(Time skip bought to you by Kanda's and Allen's appetite!)-

"Tala, Kai, Tyson, Rei, Max, Kanda, Allen, Lavi, you all will go on a mission. The bladers, your weapon will appear when you are ready. They might or might not show up. This will be your first mission ever!" Komui's voice sang in their ears.

**See you guys later ok?**


End file.
